1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lightweight and durable ladder framed, skin-stressed structure typically formed of pultruded fiberglass materials joined with adhesives. The particular embodiments discussed herein are floating docks with a gangway leading from the shore or a pier. The floating portion of the system may be stabilized through the use of a piling stabilizing device and pontoons capable of improving the metacenter of the floating system which may enhance the utility of the subject dock, gangway, and pier embodiments of the subject ladder frame structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that docks are man-made structures that extend from shore over a body of water. Docks are commonly employed to provide a walkway from the shore to a boat, which may be tethered to a post or piling adjacent the dock. In addition, docks may be used as a location to swim from, as well as a spot to relax and enjoy the nautical scenery.
It is common for water levels to fluctuate. For instance, the ocean tides cause the water levels to vary along an ocean coastline, and the release or retaining of water within a reservoir may also alter the reservoir's water level. Consequently, it may be desirable for docks to accommodate changes in the water level. One way docks commonly account for the changing water levels is to connect the dock to a float system. In this manner, as the water levels fluctuate, the dock remains floating on the surface of the water. A gangway may extend from the shore to the floating portion of the dock to provide a pathway thereto.
Many existing floating docks are constructed using a wood frame. The wood frame may be connected to an upper walking surface fabricated from a wood, concrete, or plastic material. Although wood is a commonly used construction material, it is very heavy compared to the weight of modern composite material. Thus, it may be problematic in relation to a floating dock. In particular, the wood may splinter, which may cause harm to anyone walking over the dock in their bare feet, which tends to occur when someone is swimming off of the dock. Furthermore, the screws or nails holding the wood together may protrude through the wood, thereby creating a safety hazard. The screws or nails may also fall out of the wood, which tends to weaken the structural integrity of the dock. In addition, the wood is liable to further structural weakening caused by termite infestation or rotting of the wood.
An additional drawback with most wood-framed docks is that they are typically custom-built for the specific user. In this manner, a considerable amount of time is spent designing and constructing the dock, which usually increases the cost thereof.
Another common material employed to construct floating docks is concrete. Although concrete is a regularly used construction material, there may be some drawbacks to using it to construct a floating dock, especially when the dock is used over a body of water having fluctuating water levels (i.e. ocean or reservoir). During low tide, portions of the concrete dock may come in contact with the shore, while other portions may remain floating. Consequently, the dock may be placed under stress, which may cause cracking in the concrete. If the concrete cracks, salt water may seep into the dock and weaken the structural integrity thereof.
Floating docks are also readily formed of a metallic material, particularly in freshwater conditions. Metallic floating docks are undesirable in saltwater because of corrosion problems. However, even in freshwater, metal docks may bend when the level of the water decreases to the point that the portions of the dock are resting on the shore, while other portions remain floating (as may be the case in a reservoir). Although the metal may have a certain amount of elasticity enabling the dock to reflex to a relatively straight configuration, if the dock bends beyond a certain point, the bend in the dock may be permanent.
Regardless of the material used to construct the floating dock, after construction, the floating dock is deployed in the body of water. The floating dock is typically restrained from movement to prevent the dock from floating away. A regularly used restraining technique is to design the dock to include a hole for allowing a piling to protrude therethrough. The pilings typically restrain the dock from floating away.
In rough conditions, waves may cause the dock to rise and fall along the pilings. Therefore, floating docks commonly include one or more rigid rollers to facilitate upward and downward movement of the dock relative to the piling. However, there is generally a small amount of clearance between the roller and the piling. Therefore, under rough conditions, the rollers may crash with the pilings, which typically results in banging and instability of the dock. Furthermore, the float systems connected to the docks are typically designed with the intention of simply keeping the dock floating, as opposed to enhancing the stability of the dock.
As is apparent from the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for an improved dock configuration. The present invention addresses this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.